Forever and Always
by Namine Diva
Summary: Namine is hopelessly in love with Roxas... no wait, Sora... wait no, Roxas... wait, who is she in love with again?
1. Perfect Boyfriend

Forever and always

Ch. 1 Perfect Boyfriend

"Awwww!" Namine said. "Your so sweet! Lilies are my favorite flower." She said to Roxas. "Anything for my Namine!" Roxas said charmingly. Namine hugged Roxas and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Well I had better get going. I'll see you tomorrow! The blondie said. "Ok… I love you forever and always." Roxas said sweetly. "Forever and always." Namine smiled.

Namine grabbed her sketchbook and her bag and headed to Kairi's house. "Hey Kair-" Namine stepped into Kairi's bedroom to find her and Sora sitting on the bed, having an argument. "Remember Kai, were just friends…. Oh hey Namine, kind of an awkward moment huh? Sora said. "Yeah, I guess I should leave," Namine said awkwardly. "Ok if you want, but I want to give you this." Kairi handed her a long flat present wrapped in polka dot wrapping paper. "That's your birthday present. Sorry I have to miss it." Namine sighed. "Thanks, I'll leave now." Namine left and returned to her home. She plopped down on her bed and decided to take a nap. As she was falling asleep, her phone rang. "Oh no…." She almost hit ignore when she saw called ID-Roxas. She smiled and wasn't so gloomy anymore.

"Hey baby," he said. "Look outside your window," he said. "Huh…" Namine looked out to see a blimp riding in the sky with a message saying, "Happy Birthday Namine! I love forever and always!" with a picture of Roxas with that cute little twisted smile he has, holding a batch of lilies.

Namine covered her mouth and started to tear up. "Hey Nam, you okay?" he asked. "y-y-yes I-it's j-j-just t-that's no one's e-ever d-d-done t-that for me!" she cried. "ha ha, I figured." He chuckled. "I hope you like it angel. Love you forever and always." "Forever and always." Click.

Namine smiled wide. Wow, she thought. He's amazing. I wouldn't be the same if I lost him. He really is the perfect boyfriend.


	2. Moving Day

Ch. 2 Moving day

"Hey Namine, about our date tonight, I've got to cancel. I need you at my house instead." Roxas said over the phone. "Ok. I'll be there in 15 minutes ok?" She asked. "Yeah that's fine. See you Namine." To pass the time Namine drew destiny beach, and after the last touch ups, it was time to go to his house. She put her sketchbook in her bag and headed off. Was he going to tell her something good? Something bad? Namine had no idea. She was just going to have to find out.

"What did you need to talk to me about Roxas?" The blonde asked nervously. "Well, you see I kind of have to go away for a while" he said unsure what Namine was going to think of that. "What do you mean!?" Namine asked very worried. "I mean that I need to leave the island for some time. I don't know where, but I know I have to leave early tomorrow morning. I'm so sorry, but it's not up to me. There was overpopulation on the island, and someone had to go. They picked me." Namine couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt like her heart had snapped in half, then crushed into a billion pieces and blown away by the wind. "This can't be happening, you can't leave me!" Namine pleaded. "I'm sorry Namine."

Namine burst out in tears, grabbed her bag and left. She ran home and shoved her face in a pillow. She was devastated. Depressed. More than depressed. She spent 4 hours thinking about how long he had to go away for, where he was going, and how she was going to get on with life. Then, she fell asleep.

Namine, awoken by the loud birds chirping and the pick up truck right outside her window, woke up at 11:30 am. She got up, and made a hot cup of tea. As she was sipping it, she remembered something: Roxas. Namine started to panic. "Oh Roxas please don't have left yet." She ran as fast as she could, brushing the blonde hair out of her face, to his house. "Roxas? Are you in there? Roxas?" She started to cry then noticed a note on the counter. "Huh..." Namine picked up the note and read it:

Dear Namine,

I wrote this letter because I knew you would come looking for me. I also wrote it because I wanted to let you know I was going to be ok. I'm so sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, but if you want to see me one last time, my flight is 13. When I said early I guess I meant really early. (Try 6:00 am) "Well babe, I hope I'll come back soon. I love you forever and always. –Roxas

Namine neatly folded the note, slipped it into her bag and left. She got home and started reading the note again. She read it for hours saying forever and always over and over and over again.


	3. Moving On

Ch. 3 Moving on

The very depressed blondie grabbed her bag and went to Kairi's house. Kairi ran up to her and hugged her. "Hey Nam! That was an awesome blimp! What a cool present. All I got you were boring pastels. How many of those do you have at home…." "Well, they were special…" Namine said knowing she has a million at home. "Well that was so sweet of Roxas! How are you guys lately?" Kairi asked not helping much. "We were fine." "What do you mean by were? Did he break up with you!?" Kairi shouted. "No. He left Destiny Island." Namine said trying to hold back the tears. Kairi's eyes widened and gasped. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Namine." Kairi rushed over to comfort her. "It's ok Nam. I'll always be here for you when you need to talk." Namine nodded. "Now, let's go watch some news to get your mind off of him." Kairi clicked on the news, and they both saw a crashed plane in the water. "Oh it's just another plane crash…" Kairi said and turned up the volume. "….Crashed plane of flight 13. No survivors. Wow tom, it's such a shame all those people died. It's so unfortunate. Well, this is Alicia Thompson on channel 7 news…." Namine felt herself stop breathing. She quickly took her bag, not listening to anything Kairi said, and ran out.

1 year later…..

"This pizza is delicious Sora!" Namine said happily. "I knew you'd like it." Sora stared into her bright blue orbs. "We should get going though, it's getting pretty late." Namine said, grabbing her purse. "Your right." They both stood up and headed over to the car. Sora started driving, and Namine started staring. She couldn't keep her eyes off him for the whole car ride. A couple times she ran her fingers through his chocolate brown hair. She's never done that before, but he didn't seem to mind. When they finally arrived, Namine gave him a small peck on the cheek, and got out. "Bye Sora! See you tomorrow!" Namine yelled out to him. "Bye Nami!" Namine ran inside and hung her coat up on the rack.

Namine couldn't believe she got over Roxas that fast. Of coarse she still misses him, but sometimes things happen for a reason. Maybe it was just meant to be between her and Sora. "Wow. I really like Sora, but I feel kind of funny. I feel like a honeybee, flying from one flower to the next. But I love him. I've loved him for 8 months now, and I feel like I've just moved on.


End file.
